The aim of this proposal is to establish a Clinical Research Center within the inpatient and outpatient facilities of the Department of Surgery of the Arizona Medical Center. The fractional costs of ongoing approved clinical research will be carefully accounted in each patient and separated from costs for general patient care and costs assigned to individual research grants. Clinical research activities will be integrated into the training program for professional and non- professional surgical personnel at all levels.